


midnight snacks

by eliottsevak



Series: Buddie-Verse [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: buck has insomnia, eddie has PTSD. midnight fluff ensues.





	midnight snacks

The whole station knows about Buck's insomnia, him waking up in the middle of the night unable to fall back asleep, staying up and working out late and coming in with dark bruises under his eyes. 

They've tried to help him, suggested sleep clinics and medicines and natural sleeping techniques, but nothing is working, and Buck can't sleep. 

He hasn't been able to since he was almost 15, maybe because of his anxiety always eating at the back of his mind, how do I tell my family I'm bisexual and that I am trans?

Questions that made him stay up worrying for hours and waking up in a cold sweat dreaming about the worst possible outcome. 

And that's what's happening now. Buck has woken up in the middle of the night in Bobby and Athena's house.

Michael had taken May and Harry to his new place with Glenn and the firehouse had stayed at their place watching movies. They watched the 2nd nightmare on Elm street and commented on how gay the film really was. 

They watched love, actually per Maddie's request and Die hard for Chimney. Bobby had made a great pasta dish for dinner which was still laying out on the stove, no one had a chance to put it away after they passed out watching mean girls. 

The theme song from May's DVD copy played in the background as Buck woke up, shirt still on and jeans rough against his legs. He groaned and sat up slowly. 

Buck made his way to the kitchen, immediately going for the pan full of pasta, grabbing the large spoon they used to dish it out and sat at the table in the dark. 

He shoveled pasta into his mouth left and right, suddenly starving when he heard a noise. A painful whimper before blankets rustled and feet were heard. 

He looked around the corner to see Eddie, still in jeans and a t-shirt (looking incredibly soft with his hair sticking every which way) walk into the kitchen. 

"What are you doing up?" Eddie asks, rubbing his eyes tiredly, sitting down across from Buck. "Insomnia, you?" Buck asks, pushing a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. 

"PTS" Eddie stats simply. Eddie sighed and leaned on his hand, Pressing his elbow to the table. 

Buck reached over and grabbed a large serving spoon, and handed it over to Eddie. "Eat. It'll make you feel better" Buck said softly. Eddie cracked a small smile and shoveled some of the pasta into his mouth. 

"Oh God. It's even better cold" Eddie said, not caring that he was speaking with his mouth full, it was Buck. He could do things like that with Buck. 

"I know right" Buck whispered excitedly. Eddie giggled, his stomach filling with warmth, he loved looking at Buck, his cute birthmark and his curly blonde hair, his strong jaw and practically perfect shoulders. 

Buck loved looking at Eddie, his little unshaven beard, his messy flat and sticking out hair, his fluttering closed eyelids, and his great waist and ass, his jaw and his back. 

Buck was particularly brave, never around or concerning Eddie though. But tonight, in the dead of night with all his friends sleeping 10 feet away and him and Eddie easting pasta with big serving spoons straight out of the pan, he was feeling on top of the world. 

"Eddie. I think I might be falling in love with you" Buck whispered quickly, then immediately shoveling more pasta into his mouth. 

Eddie was certainly not expecting that this was how this night would go, he thought maybe a couple of movies, some drinks and staring at Buck's jaw and smile while eating Bobby's great cooking and seeing his son in the morning. 

Not Buck professing that he was also falling in love with him.

"Mmm. Buck. I'm falling in love with you too" Eddie said softly back. He stretched his other hand out across the table, Buck smiled brightly and took his hand in his own. 

They continued to eat their pasta in the dead of night, knowing they wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night, and maybe, this time, that wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me @eliottsevak on tumblr, Instagram and twitter


End file.
